


I Will Be There

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: The Sorrow of Philip Hamilton and His Family [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: big sad, much oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: once again in “shwoopsie”fic title comes from Count of Monte Cristo, the song I Will Be There
Series: The Sorrow of Philip Hamilton and His Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715047
Kudos: 4





	I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> once again in “shwoopsie”  
> fic title comes from Count of Monte Cristo, the song I Will Be There

“Want me to play it again?”

I look up at my older brother and smile. Philip has been teaching me a new song on our piano, and I’m eager to show Mama and Papa. They seem so sad but I don’t know why. I keep trying to ask Philip but he says he doesn’t know either.

“Sure Ange. Want me to play it with you?”

“Yes!”

He places his hands over mine and we begin to play, going a little quicker than before. We play through half the song before Philip suddenly disappears and is replaced with another figure. I lunge at this new figure who took away my brother, grabbing at anything I can.

“Philip! Where’s Pip, where’d you take him?! Why’d you take him from me?!”

A new, yet familiar, voice answers me.

“Angel—Angel, it’s me, it’s Papa, please, come back to me Angel-“_

I hesitate and look up. I see my father’s face looking down at me with an expression like anguish.

“Papa? Is—is it truly you?”

“Yes….yes darling it’s truly me….”

“But-“ I look around. “But Philip? You—you took him, didn’t you? That’s why he’s not here?”

A sound from Papa startles me. It sounds….sad. Have I made him sad?

“Papa? Why are you unhappy? Have I done something-?”

“No darling,” he answers quickly. “No, my Angel, not you, dear, not you….”

“Are you certain? You and Mama are always so sad, and I only make it worse, don’t I?”

“No, no, Angel.” He lifts me up and settles on the couch with me in his lap. “No, you are a light to us, a beautiful beacon of joy.”

I look up at Papa’s face. He’s smiling now, though I can see his eyes are wet.

“Papa, are you crying?”

He looks at me in shock, then smiles again and kisses my forehead.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Don’t cry, Papa!” I exclaim, wiping away his tears and causing him to chuckle.

“I won’t, dear. You’ll make sure of that, won’t you?”

“Yes, Papa, I promise!”

He chuckles again. “Good. Now, go run along to the kitchen and tell Ruth I said you can have  _ one _ biscuit.”

“Okay!” I smile and race out of the room, but pause in the doorway of the parlour. I look back at Papa, who looks more distraught than ever. But I also see Philip, who nods to me and says he’ll take care of Papa, so I nod and run off to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> well this was fun :)  
> hope y’all hearts were broken and put back together  
> God, I love Angelica so much  
> I love thinkin bout what was rlly going on in her head at the time of Pip’s death  
> anyways, I’ll come out with AJ’s reaction soon :)  
> [edit: I just noticed this is 420 words- wtf-]


End file.
